The rose that Withered in the Last Months
by ShadowFox20
Summary: Liz is a young college student. She was hurt by someone from Mutant X. Will she forgive mutant x or not?


College? Yeah Right!  
  
Liz Montgumary stared down at the finished test in front of her. Her teacher, Mrs. Radel glanced at the clock. "Thirty more minutes!" she called from her desk.  
A few groans echoed around the room. Liz sighed. She'd finished the test in the first ten minutes and it was about fifty pages long. She had thought about raising her hand earlier because Mrs. Radel let people go if they were finished but she'd been to shy. Now she just wanted to get out of this stupid stuffy classroom.  
Liz raised her hand and waited for her teacher to call on her. She was never called on.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Continue your tests!" said Mrs. Radel sharply.  
But Liz's eyes followed her teacher. Mrs. Radel opened the door and let out a surprised, "May I help you?"  
"Um, Yes. I believe you can. This is homeroom 10 isn't it?" came a deep voice, "We're looking for Liz Montgumary.  
The voice continued, not letting Mrs. Radel answer. "Of course," Mrs. Radel was able to get a word in, "Liz, be a dear and come here. There's someone here to see you."  
Liz got up and walked to the front. She was a bit embarrassed. The school was always trying to get her suspended, just because she drank and partied a lot. There had never been any solid evidence, thank god. Liz was drawn out of her thoughts of the school when she saw just who was standing there.  
  
Chapter 2  
"Brennan," she whispered, the name came out as a curse and a happy tone.  
"Lizzy," he said, "Hi."  
He trailed off. It was obvious he didn't know what to say next.  
Liz stared at him, thinking, *Yeah great opening line. Hi, ugh he hasn't seen me for six months! Does He realize how much I missed him? Why should I trust him now? Of course you have to trust him, said the nicer side of Liz, You're his fiancée! He trusts that you'll trust him! Ha, where was he six months ago when we were going to get married, said the evil side of Liz. Huh? If you ask me.Liz cut in "I didn't that's the point. Would you two shut up?"*  
Liz looked away from Brennan. She couldn't meet his gaze. He'd hurt her too much. *Does he know how long I waited from this day? Does he?* she asked herself. *A long time, six months to be exact.* came a voice, not Liz's.  
*Hey! Relax!* the voice continued as Liz began to throw up her stronger wall, which she kept down most of the time.  
*I'm Emma, the red head behind the blond, Shal.* Liz noticed the woman behind the blond.  
*Yep that's me!* Said Emma.  
*Do you mind?* snapped Liz *my thoughts are kind of personal!*  
*Whoops sorry! Anyway, Brennan's been trying to get up the courage to tell us about you for a while. He didn't even have the courage to come and get you until today!*  
*what'd you mean?* asked Liz, confused.  
*You'll see!* smiled Emma before she left Liz's mind.  
Liz glared at the woman, who instead of glaring back like Liz was use to, smiled. Liz was baffled. *What the.* She snapped back to the present just to hear Mrs. Radel and Brennan arguing.  
"The office gave me permission to take Liz with me!" Brennan snapped.  
Liz quickly intervened, "It's all right Mrs. Radel. I know them and I finished my test. Can I go? I mean if the office gaze him permission."  
Mrs. Radel shrugged, "If you say so Liz. Bye!"  
Liz rolled her eyes and follow Mutant X outside, where they all stopped. "Well thanks everyone," began Liz, "I needed to get out of there. So.um.I'll be on my way."  
But before she could even take one step, she was pulled into Brennan's arms and kissed senseless.  
Slowly her fingers slid into Brennan's brown locks and pulled him closer. Brennan's arms were around her waist, not letting her pull away. Finally, he let her go slowly but his arms stayed circled around her slim waist. "I'm so sorry, Liz," he said simply.  
Liz stared at him. "Brennan," she finally spoke, "It's hard. I mean you left. You, you didn't call or ever come back to tell me what was going on and Bren, it hurt," she finished and almost as an after thought she added, "A lot."  
Brennan looked at her sadly. He whispered again, quieter this time, "I'm sorry! What else can I say?"  
"Give me explanation!" exclaimed Liz.  
Brennan's gaze left hers, only to fall to her hand on which her ring rested. "This," he said gently, taking her hand and raising it for her to see, "This ring is the reason. When I was caught by Genomex, Mutant X was the one to rescue me. I joined them by taking this Ring," he pointed to a gold band on his finger and to her surprise his engagement ring was right behind it. "I was on the streets when they caught me. I didn't call you because I was afraid of what they would think of me. I always loved you Liz. Please marry me, join Mutant X but if you don't like it leave and I'll come with you, I promise. Liz, honey, I owe them my life, please become apart of what I share in."  
Liz said nothing for a long time. She continued to stare down at the ring on her finger. "No Brennan," her voice was surprisingly firm, "Go make love to that horrible blond over there, don't lie to ME, Brennan Mulwray. I waited all these months for you and half that time you were making love to that Shalimar Fox! No and here's your ring back!"  
Liz yanked the ring off her finger and threw it at him. She spun on her heal and ran, faster than any feral on earth. She ran leaving Brennan Mulwray far behind. Maybe forever.  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? I don't know if you all want me to continue or not. It took me like three days to write this so I donno?! 


End file.
